team_umizoomi_headcanon_and_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Team Umizoomi On The Run!/@comment-97.104.228.54-20200103020611
Windows 95, you will add a new page called "Pinkie and Cheese's Missing Fillies." Here's how it works. Scene 1: Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich are in their truck driving out on the road at night while watching AFV videos, a bunch of Deliquent Road Hazards zoom right past them, Cheese Sandwich exclaims "Hey, we're drivving here!", they laugh while watching more AFV crashes, Party Pie and his brother Sugar are sleeping, a rumbling effect happens in their bedroom, and a cereal box falls off the truck's fridge, hits a button which lowers the truck's door, Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich start laughing once the kid crashes into a car with his bike, which makes Party Pie and Sugar fall out of the truck, after a few cars pass them, they wake up, and notice another truck coming for them, Party Pie and Sugar scream, run, and then dodge the truck, they try to find Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich on the road, they try heading off the highway and almost got ran over by the train, but they rushed right through before the train, when they rushed up to the white truck, with a Odd Squad logo, Party Pie says "You're not Pinkie Pie!", and then Ms. O says "Pinkie Pie?! I ain't no Pinkie Pie, i'm the Ms. O of Odd Squad for dang sake!", Ms. O then exits, and then Party Pie talks with Sugar to figure out where Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich are in the road, they look in their phones, but there is no internet connection, and Party Pie says "What are we gonna do?", and then it cuts to where the CNN news reporter says "We're live at the Umi City Center, as Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich's kids, are arriving." Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich's truck parks, the door then opens, but Party Pie and Sugar are not there. Pinkie Pie comes out of the truck saying "Cheese, did you forget the kids?", then Cheese Sandwich responds "I don't know, Pinkie. But i forgot to wipe the bed, i think...", then Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich both respond "WE LOST OUR KIDS!", then more Umi City news about Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich's kids lost, making it broadcast live all over the place. And then the Umi City News Reporter Pony then says "They're all asking the same question, where are Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich's kids?" Scene 2: It then cuts to Milli's bedroom, but the camera is blurry. Milli enters, and then the camera focuses so Milli can face Umi Friend, she greets Umi Friend really loudly and excitedly, making her twin sister Zig Zag wake up. Scene 3: Geo wakes up, comes out after brushing his teeth. Bot hears the Umi-Alarm, his Belly-Screen shows Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich, Pinkie pie tells the team "Our kids got lost! Find them for us!", followed with Cheese Sandwich saying "Can you please tell us where they are, Team Umizoomi?", Geo looks through his Umi-Goggles to find Party Pie and Sugar with help from Umi-Friend, and with that, Party Pie and her brother Sugar are found, lost in the interstate, Milli says "Don't worry, Pinkie Pie, and Cheese Sandwich, we'll get our kids for you!" And then Pinkie Pie responds "Thanks, Team Umizoomi!", Cheese Sandwich then says "You can count on our help!" And then Geo holds the can and says "Can.", the call ends, the team will take UmiCar with them, they head off on their mission to save Party Pie and Sugar. Scene 4: Bot says that they are in the interstate that has no internet connection, and with that, UmiCar finally drives through the interstate but suddenly, UmiCar's motor gets blown, which makes him hit a wall, Jade comes and uses her Tenta-Tools to fix UmiCar's motor with help from the viewers, and with that, UmiCar's motor is fixed, and the team can go get Party Pie and Sugar. Scene 5: Party Pie and Sugar are nowhere to be found, but they were stuck on top of Bradford Five's Super Sleepy Lullaby Machine, when the lullaby music is heard, Geo and Bot fall asleep. Milli and her twin sister have Pattern Power to stop the lullaby machine, they use their patterns with their dresses, and they get help from the viewers, and when that does, the lullaby machine will be defeated, Geo and Bot wake up after the lullaby machine explodes. Scene 6: The team finally finds Party Pie and Sugar by jumping a ramp, and saving them. Scene 7: The team drives Party Pie and Sugar to the Umi City Center to reach Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich Scene 8: Pinkie Pie then says "Yay! My kids, they're back!", followed with Cheese Sandwich saying "You brought them back, thank you!" Scene 9: Milli then faces the screen and says "Umi-Friend, thank you for helping us get Pinkie Pie, and Cheese Sandwich's kids to the Umi City Center, with our mighty math powers, we can do anything, as long as we remember one thing, Team Umizoomi never gives up..." And then the team says "We just keep on moving!", and then the Crazy Shake song is played, the episode ends. Make the scenes into a transcript and quick!